


Can't Help Falling In Love

by helenbeauty01



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 07:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenbeauty01/pseuds/helenbeauty01
Summary: Когда дверь за густо покрасневшим Юри захлопнулась, Виктор замер в той же позе еще на несколько минут. Это было… не то, что он ожидал. Виктор думал, что Юри как минимум будет рад его видеть, а тот вел себя так, будто никогда не был с ним знаком.Виктор плюхнулся обратно в горячую душистую воду и крепко задумался.«Наверное, нужно было вначале нормально познакомиться», — подумал Виктор и тяжело вздохнул.





	Can't Help Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Akemiss (https://ficbook.net/authors/961524)
> 
> Написано по мотивам этого поста: https://vk.com/wall-133992498_30239  
> Фактически пересказ канона со стороны Виктора. 
> 
> Писалось под Can’t Help Falling In Love Элвиса Пресли (кавер Twenty One Pilots): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ThQkrXHdh4 и волшебную музыку Joe Hisaishi
> 
> Тремя вертикальными точками разделены большие эпизоды, несущие в себе разные мысли и ситуации, а звездочками - эпизоды внутри больших эпизодов.   
> Внимание: авторские характеры персонажей, огромная концентрация соплей, флаффа и любви к фигурному катанию :)

После банкета в Сочи Виктор помнил очень мало. Его беспокоили только три вещи. Первая: голова раскалывалась, а во рту стоял отвратительный вкус; вторая: он проснулся в одной постели с растрепанным Крисом; третье: на заставке телефона стояла фотография, на которой он целовался с темноволосым парнем-азиатом, одетым только в трусы и галстук. Упс.

Виктор нахмурился, сощурившись от яркого света экрана и толкнул пробормотавшего что-то Криса.

— Кто это? — бесцеремонно спросил Виктор, ткнув экраном взъерошенному другу в лицо.

— Виктор! — зашипел тот, отчаянно зажмурившись и протирая слезящиеся после сна глаза. Крис снова завернулся в одеяло, и Виктор решил его не доставать.

В голове после вчерашнего банкета стоял приятный туман, тело ломило как после хорошей тренировки. Виктор тщательнее прислушался к своим ощущениям, покосившись на спящего Криса. Да нет, ничего не было, точно.

Проведя рукой по лицу, Виктор вернулся к телефону.

Этот парень, которого он так увлеченно целовал… Виктор нахмурился, напрягая память. Он помнил, как прошлой ночью танцевал с кем-то, пил шампанское, разговаривал, обнимался… Виктор почувствовал, как губы сами собой расплываются в глупой улыбке, а сердце ускоряет биение. Этот парень был чудесен. Такой милый, эмоциональный, раскованный. Сексуальный…

Виктор не мог вспомнить его имя.

Оно было таким знакомым, вертелось на кончике языка, но…

Никак. Ни малейшей догадки.

Весь романтический настрой сразу пропал, и Виктор снова толкнул Криса в спину.

— С кем я вчера танцевал весь вечер? — прямо спросил Виктор, не желая ходить вокруг да около.

Спина Криса ощутимо напряглась, и он, тут же проснувшись, обернулся. Простыня сползла, полностью его обнажив, но Крис на то и был Крисом — он даже не обратил на это внимания.

— Ты серьезно не помнишь?!

Виктор сокрушенно помотал головой, наморщив лоб еще сильнее и мучительно пытаясь вспомнить имя этого парня. Но мысли постоянно уходили в другую сторону — к подтянутому, стройному телу, горячим ладоням и жаркому дыханию в шею.

— Ты покраснел, — игриво заметил Крис, и Виктор почувствовал, как к щекам прилил жар. — Ты покраснел, — с воодушевлением произнес Крис, стряхнув с себя остатки сонливости и наконец прикрывшись тонкой тканью. — Знаешь, когда ты краснел в последний раз?

Виктор помотал головой, тупо пялясь в экран телефона, на котором застыла фотография того шикарного парня. Крис подполз к нему ближе и выдохнул на ухо, обдав Виктора не самым свежим дыханием:

— Вчера, когда он повис на тебе и попросил стать его тренером.

Виктор напрягся еще сильнее, костяшки пальцев, сжимавших телефон, побелели.

— И что я ответил?

Сердце Виктора замерло, он весь сжался, ожидая ответа. Он ведь не сможет выполнить это обещание — на носу Чемпионат Мира, Чемпионат Европы, к тому же, он даже не знает имени того парня…

— Ты согласился.

Виктор застонал, уткнувшись лицом в ладони. Нет! Нет-нет-нет-нет, как он мог такое сказать! Сколько же он выпил шампанского на том банкете, что позволил себе такой откровенный флирт, такие поцелуи и такие обещания?! Тренер! Немыслимо! Невозможно совмещать тренерство и профессиональный спорт, а уходить из фигурного катания Виктор не планировал. Пока.

— Как зовут этого парня? — тщательно маскируя свое замешательство, спросил Виктор.

Крис подмигнул ему и манерно протянул:

— Юри Кацуки. Он был шестым в Финале.

Виктор выдохнул сквозь зубы. Юри Кацуки. Поэтому и казалось, что имя знакомое.

— И что мне теперь делать? — жалобно поинтересовался он у Криса. Тот глубокомысленно пожал плечами.

.

.

.

Виктор очнулся только сидя в самолете, который увозил его в далекую Японию. Воспоминания о том, как он собирал вещи, покупал билеты и прощался с Яковом, словно покрылись туманом.

Юри Кацуки…

Юри.

Юри Кацуки идеально откатал его произвольную программу. Виктор смотрел видео, а в груди яркими красками расцветали прежде невиданные эмоции. Юри был божественен, великолепен; он словно слился с музыкой и стал ее продолжением. Он скользил тихо, почти бесшумно, оставляя после себя чистые линии. Невесомо парил надо льдом, исполняя сложнейшую дорожку шагов. Прыгал уверенно, красиво, безошибочно. Вращался быстро, резко, точно.

На секунду Виктор подумал, что это он замер в центре льда, что это он тяжело дышит, что это его щеки так раскраснелись от усилий. Виктор словно слился с Юри в один организм, стал единым целым. И в ту минуту Виктору казалось, что у него нет никого роднее, ближе.

В конце проката на глаза навернулись слезы, и Виктор надавил пальцами на глаза, прогоняя их. А после нажал на повтор.

Уже тогда он понял, что едет в Японию.

Билеты на самолет он купил в кратчайшие сроки, скомкано попрощался с Яковом и умчался навстречу Юри.

Уже сидя в самолете и рассеянно теребя край свитера, Виктор размышлял.

В этом году у него выдался великолепный сезон — не проиграв ни разу, он обошел всех соперников с завидным отрывом. Но… Что-то было не так. Катание перестало приносить удовольствие. Виктор механически тренировался, механически выступал, недоумевая в КиКе, почему ему ставят такие высокие оценки за интерпретацию музыки.

Впервые Виктор задумался о том, чтобы уйти из спорта. Он осознавал, что двадцать семь лет — солидный возраст для фигурного катания. Колени болели всё чаще, старые травмы напоминали о себе всё отчетливее и отчетливее.

Виктору нечем было удивлять. Люди привыкли к его победам и воспринимали их как должное, программы больше не вызывали бурных обсуждений, всё внимание к себе приковывали молодые, начинающие фигуристы.

Виктор сам чувствовал, что больше не выкладывается, не «живет» на льду.

Однако к Чемпионату Мира Виктор готовился с огромным энтузиазмом, представляя, как сможет встретить Юри и поговорить с ним — в соцсетях тот не появлялся уже несколько недель, отчего на Виктор накатывала тоскливая безысходность. Друзья Юри не знали, что с ним; номера его телефона Виктору узнать не удалось. Юри словно исчез, и это сводило Виктора с ума.

Он помнил всё, в мельчайших деталях: как неизвестный ему парень, перепив шампанского, предложил Юрию танцевальный баттл, как увлек в него Виктора, как танцевал на пилоне, как им было хорошо вместе тем вечером. Каждый вечер Виктор погружался в приятные воспоминания, в сотый раз пересматривая выступления Юри на Финале Гран При и недоумевая, как он не заметил такого прекрасного фигуриста.

Да, с прыжками у Юри было плохо: каждый раз, когда он начинал заходить на очередной прыжок он зажимался и терял весь свой шарм. Зато дорожки шагов… Они были восхитительны, прекрасны, умопомрачительны — Виктор мог вечно подбирать к ним яркие определения.

Юри был прекрасен, и ему не хватало только одного — уверенности в себе. Насколько Виктор помнил, на разминке не падал никто — а значит Юри завалил свои прыжки только при выступлении.

И Виктор никак не мог забыть, как пообещал Юри тренировать его. Временами он ловил себя на мысли, что фантазирует о том, как бы проходили их тренировки, как Виктор помог бы набраться парню уверенности и сполна раскрыл бы его огромный потенциал.

На Чемпионате Мира Юри не оказалось. Вначале Виктор решил, что он ошибся, но, еще раз просмотрев порядок выступлений, не нашел там «Юри Кацуки». Чемпионат сразу потерял всю свою привлекательность для Виктора, и он откатал две программы отстраненно, словно и не он был на льду. Виктор дежурно улыбался, но эмоционального подъема, радости не чувствовал — даже когда ему вручили очередное золото.

А после, посмотрев видео, на котором Юри Кацуки катал его произвольную, Виктор точно решил: он едет в Японию.

.

.

.

Когда дверь за густо покрасневшим Юри захлопнулась, Виктор замер в той же позе еще на несколько минут. Это было… не то, что он ожидал. Виктор думал, что Юри как минимум будет рад его видеть, а тот вел себя так, будто никогда не был с ним знаком.

Виктор плюхнулся обратно в горячую душистую воду и крепко задумался. Он что-то сделал не так, но что, Виктор понять не мог.

Он показал свое главное достоинство — красивое тело, — и получил только испуганно-удивленный крик и покрасневшие щеки.

«Наверное, нужно было вначале нормально познакомиться», — подумал Виктор и тяжело вздохнул.

✩

Юри его боялся? Стеснялся? Виктор не мог объяснить его поведение. Он запомнил его раскованным, соблазнительным парнем, а сейчас Юри вел себя застенчиво и неуклюже. Такая резкая перемена сбивала с толку.

«Не стоило сюда приезжать», — угрюмо подумал Виктор, когда Юри в очередной раз отскочил от него в другой конец комнаты. А он ведь всего лишь предложил узнать друг друга поближе.

Но Юри согласился на то, чтобы Виктор тренировал его, и это уже можно было считать успехом.

Но после Виктор захотел взять его за руку и с грустью понаблюдал, как на лице Юри расплываются уродливые красные пятна, а сам он напряженно замирает.

— Я хочу знать о тебе всё, Юри, — томно проговорил Виктор, подаваясь вперед.

Юри отпрянул от него с поразительной скоростью, а после убежал.

Виктор обреченно плюхнулся на пол и, зарывшись носом в мягкий мех Маккачина, расстроенно прошептал:

— Зачем мы сюда приехали, Маккачин?

«Юри явно меня избегает, — подумал Виктор. — Зато здесь вкусная еда и удобные халаты.»

.

.

.

Виктор совсем забыл о том, что обещал маленькому Плисецкому программу. Виктор совсем не ожидал, что маленький Плисецкий приедет в Японию требовать постановку этой самой программы.

Все его мысли были заняты тем, как великолепно смотрелся бы Юри под музыку «О любви: Эрос». Юра совсем не вписывался в планы Виктора. Он только-только сумел приручить к себе Юри, а тут…

Виктор знал, что ведет себя, как последняя сволочь, но к неожиданно приехавшему Юре чувствовал только злость и раздражение.

За программу взяться пришлось. Перед Чемпионатом Мира Виктор занимался тем, что ставил две программы: одну для себя, другую для Юри. Он надеялся, что сможет уговорить того кататься под одну композицию в разной обработке, но… Но, но, но. Юри на чемпионате Мира не оказалось, поэтому Виктор с разочарованием отбросил идею парного выступления.

Теперь не оставалось ничего, кроме как отдать Плисецкому «Агапэ».

Виктор даже приободрился: это будет интересно — посмотреть, как подросток будет катать совсем ему не близкую тему.

Когда Виктор поставил два трека и спросил, под что они хотят кататься, естественно, Юри выбрал «Агапэ», а Юрио «Эрос». Виктор гаденько ухмыльнулся и сказал им поменяться.

Плисецкий в сердцах матернулся.

✩

У Юри совсем не получался Эрос. Куда-то пропала та магия, которая охватывала Виктора на его дорожках. Он катался механически, сосредотачиваясь на прыжках. Юри не мог раскрепоститься и отпустить себя, поэтому музыка совсем не подходила ему.

Виктора это расстраивало. Он готовил эту программу специально для Юри, держа в голове образ парня с банкета в Сочи. А Юри не мог даже соблазнительно улыбнуться в начальной позе. (Это было хуже вдвойне, так как Виктор помнил, как тот улыбался в Сочи.)

Тогда Виктор спросил, кого Юри считает сексуальным.

Юри ответил, что кацудон. Виктор мысленно опешил, но спорить не стал. Кацудон так кацудон.

Во время «Горячих источников на льду» Юри раскрылся. Он двигался гораздо свободнее, чем на тренировках, плавно и бесшумно скользил, каждый жест ложился ровно в такт музыке. Виктор, опираясь на бортик, смотрел на него и понимал, что соревнования были нечестными изначально: даже если бы Юри упал со всех прыжков, Виктор остался бы в Японии.

✩

После Чемпионата Чугоку, Шикоку и Кюсю Юри прилюдно заявил, что любит его. Виктору стоило большого труда не закричать от счастья.

.

.

.

Виктор и раньше знал, что Юри тяжело собраться перед соревнованиями. Виктор и раньше знал, что нервы у Юри ни к черту. Но, но, но…

На Кубке Китая всё полетело к чертям. После прекрасной короткой программы Юри совсем расклеился и на тренировке перед произволкой выглядел так, будто всю ночь провел не в отеле, а непрерывно тренируясь.

Виктор недоуменно оглядел его трясущиеся руки — подумать только, он не мог даже открыть бутылку с водой! — круги под глазами и помятый вид. Юри выглядел ужасно. В таком состоянии он не сделает ничего путного и только еще больше накрутит себя. Поэтому Виктор, не принимая никаких возражений, схватил его за руку и поволок обратно в отель — отсыпаться.

Прижавшись к теплому, громко возмущающемуся Юри, Виктор почувствовал, как разливается в груди счастье и зажмурился от удовольствия, глубоко вдыхая запах чистой простыни и пота. Юри постепенно затих и заснул, громко сопя. Виктор не спал. Он смотрел на подопечного и чувствовал что-то странное. Что-то мягкое, теплое, уютное; в сердце поселилась заботливая нежность, от которой перехватывало дыхание, наворачивались слезы на глаза и хотелось прижаться к Юри всем телом.

Так Виктор и сделал. Обняв Юри, он закрыл глаза и провалился в дремоту.

✩

Юри расплакался. У Юри по лицу текли слезы, и он всхлипывал. Виктор замер, неловко приподняв руки перед собой, будто защищаясь. Он понятия не имел, что делать с плачущими людьми. Слезы на щеках Юри приносили ему точно физическую боль.

Юри думал, что подведет его. Юри думал, что его ошибки повлияют на Виктора.

— Просто поверь в мою победу больше меня! — воскликнул Юри. Виктор промолчал, хотя знал: он и так верит в Юри.

✩

Выступление Юри будет восхитительно. Когда он замер в центре катка, Виктор отчетливо ощутил, что у него трясутся руки. Чтобы избавиться от этого мерзкого ощущения, он оперся о бортик и сосредоточился на застывшей фигуре Юри.

Раздались первые звуки музыки, и у Виктора перехватило дыхание. Юри двигался так же, как на том видео, ради которого Виктор приехал в Японию. Его движения были невесомы, казалось, он парит надо льдом.

Юри слился с музыкой. Виктор смотрел не отрываясь, подмечая каждое мимолетное движение, каждый наклон головы, каждую позицию рук.

Началась вторая половина программы, а Юри не показывал никаких признаков усталости. После прекрасного кораблика, полностью продолжающего музыку, последовал Ина Бауэр; затем — каскад из тройного акселя, ойлера и тройного сальхова. Последний прыжок Юри перекрутил, не удержавшись при приземлении, и Виктор немного расстроенно помотал головой, отгоняя это чувство.

Несмотря на ошибку, Юри выглядел волшебно. Программа приближалась к концу, музыка постепенно набирала обороты, увеличивался темп, и сердце Виктор билось быстрее с каждым шагом. Тройной лутц с тройным тулупом, дорожка шагов… Виктор почти перестал понимать, где он находится, не отрывая затуманенного взгляда от Юри.

Последний прыжок — и всё. Что? Нет, нет, нет! Какого!..

Четверной флип.

Юри прыгнул четверной флип в самом конце программы.

Виктор расплакался. Его переполняло огромное количество эмоций. Всхлипнув, он прижал ладони к пылающим щекам.

Юри закончил комбинацию вращения и замер в финальной позе.

Дыхание перехватило, ноги сами понесли к выходу с катка. Виктор бежал не разбирая дороги, в голове было абсолютно пусто, слезы еще не успели высохнуть, но его это не волновало. Сейчас он хотел только обнять Юри, прикоснуться к нему, прижаться к разгоряченному телу. И не важно, что Юри оказался совсем другим, не таким, каким Виктор запомнил его после банкета.

Сейчас это было не важно. Виктор чувствовал только всепоглощающую любовь и спешил ее выразить.

Он прыгнул Юри навстречу, прижимаясь губами к его губам. Виктор прикрыл глаза, полностью отдаваясь ощущениям. Поцелуй вышел смазанным, быстрым, они больно упали на лед, но Виктора это не беспокоило.

— Я не знал, как удивить тебя больше, чем ты удивил меня, — произнес он, приподнявшись на локтях.

Юри тепло улыбнулся.

.

.

.

Каким-то чудом Юри вышел в Финал Гран При, полностью провалив этап в России. Виктор обреченно покачал головой, пересматривая его выступления, и обрушил на Юри лавину критики.

После Кубка Китая их отношения вышли на новый уровень. Виктор, не стесняясь, целовал Юри, брал его за руку. Они спали в одной кровати, вместе сидели в горячих источниках, смотрели фильмы и размышляли над тем, как сделать программы Юри еще лучше.

Впервые за долгое время Виктор почувствовал умиротворение. Они не говорили друг другу слова любви, но Виктор знал: Юри его любит — и любил его в ответ.

У него появилось вдохновение. Виктор набросал костяк произвольной программы, выбрал для нее музыку, мысленно представил костюм и… ощутил голод по соревнованиям. По тому, как рукоплещет стадион после особо удачного прыжка, по тому, как подкашиваются колени перед выступлением, по тому, как ломит всё тело после особо удачной тренировки.

Виктору захотелось вернуться на лед, снова ощутить тот подзабытый бег чистого адреналина по венам, когда на тебя смотрит несколько тысяч глаз.

Ему нравилось быть тренером, но Виктор начал скучать по спорту. Всё чаще, наблюдая за тем, как Юри тренирует четверной флип, Виктор думал: а не рано ли он закончил карьеру?

Нет, он нисколько не жалел, что прилетел в Японию и стал тренером: ему доставляло неописуемое удовольствие наблюдать за тем, как раскрывается Юри, как отбрасывает комплексы и становится по-настоящему хорошим фигуристом. Ему нравилось обнимать его, зарываться носом в мягкие волосы и целовать слегка шершавые губы.

Но льда отчаянно не хватало.

Придирчиво рассматривая себя в зеркало, Виктор понял, что от былой формы не осталось ни следа. Он поправился, растерял свою скорость и легкость, прыжки давались сложнее — теперь четверной лутц был ему недоступен. Виктор вздыхал и плотно шнуровал коньки, катал вместе с Юри его программу, усиленно тренировал показательный номер, но никак не мог избавиться от чувства, что это всё не то.

Тогда Виктор поставил себе условие: если Юри выиграет золотом, он попробует возобновить карьеру.

.

.

.

Когда Юри купил кольца — обручальные кольца! — Виктор удивился. Они не обсуждали это, он даже не думал об этом. Но когда Юри надел кольцо ему на палец, Виктор опешил. Он стоял и надеялся, что это удивление не отражается на его лице. В тот момент он не почувствовал особого счастья, только ошеломляющее удивление от происходящего. Но Юри счастливо улыбался, и Виктор невольно заразился его весельем и к тому времени, как он подошли к кафе, он весь светился от переполняющих его эмоций.

Кольцо не давало о себе забыть. Тусклый золотой блеск всё время отвлекал на себя внимание, и Виктор не мог прекратить смотреть на маленькое кольцо. Обручальное кольцо. Помолвочное. Да как угодно.

За полгода они прошли удивительный путь от того, что не могли находиться в одной комнате без смущения, до колец на пальцах.

Ох, как же Виктор любил Юри. И ни капли не жалел, что прилетел в Японию.

✩

Оказалось, что Юри ничего не помнит. Ничего. Совсем. Ни-че-го.

Виктор подавился пивом. Виктор закашлялся, протирая заслезившиеся глаза. Крис заржал и принялся листать фотографии, чтобы показать их Пхичиту.

Всё это время Юри его не помнил. Не помнил ничего с того вечера. Виктор меланхолично подумал, что если бы он был на несколько лет старше, то, наверное, не пережил бы этот вечер.

Юри не стеснялся его, не думал ничего плохого — он просто напился и ничего не помнил. Поэтому он и был таким раскованным. Поэтому он и танцевал с Виктором, поэтому он с ним и целовался.

Виктор чувствовал себя странно. С одной стороны, это многое объясняло. А с другой… тот вечер ничего не значил. Юри просто ничего не помнил. Виктор тяжело вздохнул и, сжав ладонь Юри под столом, решил: ему всё равно. Сейчас они вместе, он влюблен в настоящего Юри, а это — главное.

✩

— После Финала… давай закончим всё это, — прошептал Юри, сжимая в руках телефон. — Ты сделал многое для меня и благодаря тебе я смог выложиться на полную в своем последнем сезоне…

— Закончим? — тупо перепросил Виктор.

Юри сказал еще что-то, но Виктор уловил только одно слово: последнем. Юри собрался уходить. Но почему? В носу засвербело, грудь сдавило, словно обручем, и Виктор понял, что плачет.

Юри не может уйти из спорта! Он только начал раскрывать свой потенциал, только подобрался к тому идеалу, который Виктор нарисовал себе в воображении! Если Юри закончит карьеру, Виктору не будет смысла возобновлять его собственную…

— Ты должен вернуться, Виктор, — сказал Юри, положив руку ему на колено. — Я тяну тебя вниз. Пока ты тренируешь меня, ты многого лишаешь фигурное катание.

— Как я могу вернуться, когда ты говоришь, что уходишь?! — зло воскликнул Виктор, вставая с места. Юри смотрел на него широко распахнутыми глазами, в которых читалось удивление. — Разве ты не понимаешь, что я только рядом с тобой снова хотел вернуться, Юри! Даже если бы я не полетел в Японию, я бы всё равно закончил карьеру! Мне надоело такое фигурное катание!

В глазах Юри теперь тоже стояли слезы, и Виктор философски отметил, что, похоже, сейчас они плакать будут вдвоем.

— Ты хочешь, как лучше, я понимаю, Юри, но без тебя мне нет смысла возвращаться.

Виктор взял его за руку и постарался улыбнуться. По выражению лица Юри он понял, что не смог убедить его.

✩

Юри установил мировой рекорд в произвольной программе. Он побил рекорд Виктора. Стал лучше.

Виктор не огорчился, ни капли. Наоборот: теперь, после такого блестящего проката, Юри точно выиграет золото, Виктор вернется в спорт, и следующий сезон станет самым интересным за всю историю фигурного катания.

Он пожал Юри руку и притянул его к себе. Все недопонимания, которые были ранее, исчезли.

Юри выглядел ошеломленным, пытаясь осмыслить цифры, которые только что зажглись на табло. 221.58 (1). Виктор испытал такой восторг, будто сам сейчас выдал такой феноменальный прокат. Его захватило не слишком известное ему чувство: гордость за своего ученика — такая, что на глаза наворачивались слезы, а сердце ускоряло свое биение. До этого он тоже радовался успехам Юри, но никогда еще его достижения не приносили Виктору такого, почти осязаемого удовольствия. Он зажмурился и подавил в себе желание тут же, в КиКе, расцеловать Юри — еще одного раза его стеснительность этого явно не переживет.

Но Юри волновался. Несмотря на такие ошеломляющие цифры, казалось, он ни капли не был удовлетворен своим выступлением. Юри зациклился на победе: ему непременно, ценой любых усилий, хотелось выиграть золото.

Виктор вспомнил свои слова о том, что они поженятся, если Юри выиграет золото, и впервые за долгое время подумал, что переборщил с мотивацией. Его слова должны были приободрить Юри, подстегнуть его к лучшим результатам, а на деле только усилили мандраж.

Виктор вздохнул, подумав, что если бы он мог вернуться в прошлое, он бы прикусил язык и не говорил такого.

Оставив Юри в Зеленой комнате вместе с Джей-Джеем, Отабеком и налетевшим на него Пхичитом, Виктор быстрым шагом пересек коридор, оглядываясь по сторонам. Его снова охватило лихорадочное возбуждение. Срочно нужно найти Якова, поговорить с ним. Если приступить к тренировкам уже на следующей неделе, можно будет успеть к Чемпионату Европы. Ему точно дадут квоту: еще бы, он Виктор Никифоров. Программы можно вернуть старые, но переделать и немного усложнить. Можно…

— Яков! — выкрикнул Виктор, переходя на бег, едва заметив как всегда хмурого тренера и маленького Плисецкого. — Яков, я хочу вернуться! Ты возьмешь меня обратно в группу?

Виктор не знал, кто удивился больше: Яков, растерявший напускную угрюмость, или Юрио, который подавился воздухом.

✩

Юри остался вторым. Виктор внезапно понял, что ему всё равно. Несколько сотых не играют никакой роли. Но продолжить игру, которую он начал, было делом принципа. Поэтому, когда Юри повесил медаль ему на шею — у Виктора ёкнуло в груди, — он хитро улыбнулся и проговорил: «Целую только золото». Юри опешил. На его лице отразилась такая гамма эмоций, что Виктору стало интересно, как он может за одну секунду прочувствовать так много.

Когда они наконец-то зашли в свой номер в отеле, Юри обессиленно упал на кровать и в изнеможении прикрыл глаза. Этот день дался ему не просто: от усталости под глазами залегли тени, он был очень бледен и практически сливался с белой тканью наволочки.

Виктор аккуратно опустился рядом и погладил его по волосам, испачканным гелем для укладки. Юри глубоко вздохнул и подался вперед, прильнув к ладони Виктора. Тот ласково улыбнулся и, наклонившись, коротко поцеловал его в губы.

Юри подвинулся, и Виктор прилег рядом, положив голову ему на грудь и прикрыв глаза. Он позволил себе полностью расслабиться и тут же ощутил, как на него накатывает усталость. Этот день оказался очень насыщенным, и Виктор чувствовал, как гудит голова, а ноги наливаются тяжестью. Он готов был пролежать в такой позе всю ночь — лишь бы не вставать.

— Виктор, — тихо позвал его Юри. Виктор вздрогнул от неожиданности и со вздохом открыл глаза.

— М? — промычал он, устраиваясь поудобнее и поднимая взгляд.

Юри замялся, закусив губу и так же тихо спросил:

— Ты правда хочешь вернуться?

— Да, — не колеблясь, ответил Виктор. — Я не могу без фигурного катания.

В комнате повисла тишина. Юри рассеянно гладил его по волосам и смотрел в потолок, нахмурившись. Виктор за сегодняшний день вымотался настолько, что безучастно смотрел на него. Все эмоции он оставил на катке.

— Это хорошо, — прошептал Юри. — Я очень рад.

Виктор тепло ему улыбнулся и, поймав кисть, приложился к ней губами.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он. В номере воцарилась тишина. Виктор щекой почувствовал, как застучало сердце у Юри, а затем тот выдохнул, немного смущенно:

— Я тебя тоже. И я понял, что заканчивать сейчас — глупо. Нужно хотя бы дождаться Чемпионата Мира.

Виктор довольно улыбнулся и потерся щекой о плечо Юри.

.

.

.

Им пришлось переехать в Петербург. Виктор знал, как тяжело Юри далось это решение: оставлять семью, особенно на неопределенный срок, всегда тяжело.

Они въехали в квартиру Виктора, которая за время его отсутствия покрылась пылью. За неуплату ему отключили свет и воду, поэтому первую неделю Виктор провел обивая пороги государственных организаций. Юри в это время привыкал к новому катку и оттачивал хореографию программ.

Виктор закончил дела и с головой погрузился в тренировки. Он хотел вернуться. И не просто вернуться, а сделать это красиво, удивить, поразить весь мир.

Но. Вернуться оказалось сложнее, чем ему представлялось, понял Виктор через месяц после того, как приступил к тренировкам. За этот год без нескольких месяцев он растерял свою форму, поправился — вначале Яков даже не пустил его на лед, — разучился прыгать четверной лутц и часто срывал сальхов. Того времени, которого он выкраивал на тренировки в Японии, не хватило даже для того, чтобы подойти к Чемпионату России в нормальном состоянии. Он стал только третьим, пропустив вперед Юрио и Георгия. Но на Чемпионат Мира всё равно поехал: у России имелось три квоты.

Виктор разрывался: ему нужно было нарабатывать перед Чемпионатом Мира, возвращать четверные, ставить и отрабатывать программы; к тому же, Юри требовал немало внимания: у него почему-то разладился четверной флип, и Виктор проводил много времени, пытаясь найти этому причины. Его дни проходили в бешеном ритме, домой они обычно возвращались глубоко за полночь и тут же заваливались спать, успев только сходить в душ и выпить чаю.

И если Юри мог спать до обеда, Виктору нужно было вставать на рассвете, чтобы успеть на каток к семи. Спустя месяц он понял, что еще немного — и однажды он просто надорвется. Он сильно похудел, приобрел синяки под глазами и бледную от недосыпа кожу.

Но это того стоило. На Чемпионате Мира у него всё получилось. Зрители приветствовали его, а Виктор, стоя посреди катка, смахивал слезы радости. Это того стоило, решил он. Если не ради этого ощущения нескончаемой энергии, наполняющего тебя, когда ты стоишь перед переполненными трибунами, то ради чего стоит стараться? Да, результат недотягивал до тех, которые он показывал в прошлом сезоне, но Виктор ни капли не расстроился, когда опустился на третью ступеньку пьедестала.

А потом его ждало еще одно потрясение: Юри катался совершенно по-другому. Тогда, на Финале Гран При, Виктору казалось, что он достиг совершенства: линии, скольжение, прыжки — всё было идеально. Но сейчас, наблюдая за тем, как Юри замирает в финальной позе, Виктор понял: это не конец. У Юри почти нет потолка. И если понадобится выучить еще один четверной, он это сделает.

Виктор снова его поцеловал на глазах у всех. Толпа ревела от несдерживаемых эмоций, Виктор плакал — от счастья.

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал он Юри на ухо, крепко сжимая его в объятьях.

И тогда Юри его поцеловал. Сам. При всех. И тоже прошептал:

— Я так рад, что ты вернулся, Виктор. Я тоже люблю тебя.

✩

На тех соревнованиях он стал только четвертым, но, когда Юри повесил ему на шею золотую медаль, Виктор был так счастлив, будто эта медаль была его собственная.

Он много потерял за этот год, но многое — приобрел. И что-то подсказывало, что это новое гораздо ценнее баллов и медалей.

Примечание:  
(1) - минутка интересных фактов. когда 12 серия вышла, это и правда был рекорд в произвольной программе в мужской одиночке. но на чемпионате мира 2017 юдзуру ханю побил рекорд, показав результат 223.20 (боже, этот прокат был великолепен, я до сих пор его пересматриваю. я дам ссылку, вдруг кто-то захочет тоже насладиться: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=he3ufiPdiBk)


End file.
